Pokemon X and Y (A wild chase for love)
by SnowCrystal16
Summary: So basically, the summary of this fan fiction is that while Serena was making another Poke Vision, a big secret gets out leading to a wild chase. In this story, trainers can understand Pokémon.
1. A spark of love

**So basically, the summary of this fan fiction is that while Serena was making another Poke Vision, a big secret gets out leading to a wild chase. In this story, trainers can understand Pokémon.**

_It was a warm day, as the group sat down and settled in for lunch. Ash and Serena were sitting together eating spaghetti as Bonnie talked and played with Dedenne. Once again, Clemont was working on his latest invention._

Clemont sighed heavily and mumbled to himself. Ash noticed and decided to ask if he was alright.

"Clemont, you okay?"

Clemont paused for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fin-. Before he could answer completely, his invention blew up. Nevermind".

Chespin chuckled in the distanced after watching its trainer have another failed attempt. After all the Pokémon finished their food, they started talking. Fennekin started pawing the ground, trying to get rid of the dirt. Realizing that she was receiving some interesting glares, she tried to start a conversation.

"So, how was everyone's day so far" she asked slightly embarrassed.

"It was pretty good, just the usual training" Froakie replied.

"Actually, it was a bit rough, I didn't see ash sweat that much since you and Pikachu ran from those Beedrill" Fletchling said laughing.

Froakie rolled his eyes. He did remember that day when he didn't listen to Ash and ended up getting Ash hurt. Pikachu noticed something rather odd.

"Chespin, where did you get those?" Pikachu asked nervously.

All eyes turned to Chespin, who was holding a familiar brown basket. Chespin gulped down what he was eating and sweated nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Chespin asked sarcastically, hiding the basket behind his back.

"Hey, isn't that Serena's macaroon case" Fennekin asked suspiciously.

"Okay fine, I just really wanted some dessert" Chespin mumbled under his breath.

"I'll take this back to Serena" Bunnelby offered as he hopped away.

_Back at the table, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie decided to take a few days off to relax._

"Bonnie, don't feed Dedenne too many snacks" Clemont ordered.

"But he's soooo cute" Bonnie argued.

"So Serena, what are you doing?" Ash asked her.

Serena was really happy that Ash interested about what she was doing.

"I was actually thinking of making another Poke Vision. There is a show in the town close to us and they show Poke Visions every week"

"Well, good luck then can't wait to see it.

Serena blushed slightly and thought to herself "_I can't believe this, Ash has faith in me. One day, I'll tell him"._

"Can I help? Please" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Of course you can" Serena replied happily.

A loud scream erupted from the forest.

"C'mon, let's go" Ash shouted.

Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling followed him quickly.

In the woods, a teenage girl with long, cocoa brown hair and emerald eyes was against a tree. She was wearing a white flower in her hair. Her outfit was a yellow t-shirt and grey skirt with white sneakers. A small water type Pokémon called Marill was in her arms as they both panicked. An Ursaring was towering over them.

"Help! Anyone!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt. Froakie, use Water pulse. Fletchling, use Steel wing" Ash commanded.

All at once, the 3 Pokémon launched their attacks at the wild Ursaring. The Pokémon growled as it rushed back deeper into the forest. The young girl stood up smiling.

"Thank You so much! My name is Chelsea and this is my partner Marill"

"I'm Ash and these are my Pokémon, Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling".

Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie emerged from the woods.

"Are you all okay?" Serena asked.

"We're alright. Everyone, this is Chelsea and Marill".

"Ash, thanks for saving me again" Chelsea said sweetly.

"No problem"

Serena stared at them with a blank look on her face.

"We should probably head back now, I need to start filming soon" Serena interrupted.

But the two kept staring at each other.


	2. A little problem

Serena was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The only thing that she could think of is, she wants to be with Ash even more.

"We should head back now" Serena said even louder.

"R-right" Ash stammered.

"Would you like to stay with us for a few days Chelsea?" Clemont asked.

"I love to. Do you mind if I train Marill?"

Ash's eyes lit up after he heard that.

"T-training, I love training too. Do you want to train together?"

"Sure, why not"

Serena was getting a bit jealous, but she didn't want to be rude, so she stayed quiet. By the time they got back to camp, it was around night fall. Ash and Chelsea were discussing battle strategies, while Serena and Bonnie tried to think of Poke Vision ideas. Bonnie chatted away, but Serena couldn't focus at all. Her mind was glued to the thought of Ash asking Chelsea to be his girlfriend.

"So, for your Poke Vision Serena, I'm thinking of you and Fennekin in matching outfits, doing what you usually do. Then everyone can actually see who you really are" Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great" Serena said not paying attention at all.

"Are you okay Serena?"

"I-I'm fine"

Meanwhile, with Ash and Chelsea…

"Froakie, use bubble"

"Marill, counter with water gun"

"I think that's enough for the day. I like your style"

"Thanks Ash, I've been practicing. You know I'm from Sinnoh"

"So, you've come along way, I'm from Kanto"

As the sun sets behind them over the horizon, they both reach out their hands. Serena notices and she just gasps and tears fill her eyes. They are cut off by Clemont when he announces that dinner is ready. Everyone digs in except for Serena who pushes her food around the plate.

"This is really good Clemont" Chelsea says smiling.

"Thanks, and tonight I've had a special helper handing out the Pokémon food" Clemont replies blushing.

"Really? Who?" Fennekin asked.

"Chespin did"

Froakie starts to spit out the food in disgust.

"Something wrong Froakie" Ash asked suspiciously.

"When was the last time Chespin washed his hands?"

All the Pokémon look at each other before spitting the food out. Chespin looks slightly embarrassed but continues eating. After dinner, all the Pokémon split in to little groups. One group is Pikachu, Fletchling, Bunnelby and Dedenne. The other is Froakie, Chespin, Fennekin and Marill.

"So, Froakie. Since our trainers are hanging out a lot, maybe we can get to know each other a bit better too" Marill said with a grin.

"Um…actually I'm just going to talk to any of my friends"

The whole night, Marill for somewhat reason kept flirting with Froakie. Fennekin didn't know it, but whenever she saw Marill doing it, she got a burning hatred inside of her. Chespin smirked. When no one was watching, he whispered in her ear.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not Fennekin snapped back. Froakie and I are just friends".

"If you say so".

Serena decided to make her Poke Vision tomorrow and not let anything distract her from making it. She had everything planned out and organized. She yawned and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

The next day, Serena and Fennekin were filmed cooking, baking, having fun, and being themselves.

"I think that this is going to be a great video. I can't wait till everyone sees it tomorrow" Fennekin barks excitedly.

"Fennekin, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I really like Ash, but I think he likes Chelsea"

"I have a bit of a problem too. Last night, Marill kept on flirting with Froakie. After Chespin said I'm jealous and I think he's right"

"Don't worry Fennekin. At least he doesn't like Marill" Serena said laughing

"Good luck with Ash, Serena"

Serena and Fennekin packed their camera away and sent the video to the theatre. What they didn't know was that the camera was still recording when they were talking. Later in the evening, Fennekin was watching their video and was in shock.

"Serena, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"THE CAMERA RECORDED OUR SMALL TALK AFTER THE VIDEO"

"Oh No"

"We can't let anyone know about this. We'll have to ask for our video back tomorrow"

"But if we don't get it back…."

"Then we'll be….."

None of them finished their sentences as they thought of the worst.


	3. Ending

_Early in the morning, Ash and Froakie were talking about their next gym battle._

"That's the whole gym plan" Ash said.

"Here's something a bit off topic, but do you like Chelsea?"

Ash didn't say anything, but he nodded.

"Do you like Fennekin?"

"NO, maybe…did she say that she likes me? Ok, Yes I do like her"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't"

"Agreed"

Fennekin, who was listening behind the bush, heard everything and rushed back to Serena.

"SERENA!"

"Yes"

"You won't believe what I overheard"

"What"

"Good news or bad news"

"Good"

"Froakie said that he likes me!"

"Seriously! Wait, what's the bad news"

"Ash likes…..Chelsea

Serena stares at Fennekin in disbelief. She knew it was true but didn't want to believe it.

"N-no matter, we just need to get the Poke Vision back now. We just need to head into town and ask for it. I'll go tell Ash"

"Hey Serena! We're all heading to town soon" Chelsea yelled.

Serena smiled slightly; at least her plan was in place. In the town, they all split up in small groups: Ash and Chelsea, Clemont and Bonnie, Serena just went with Fennekin. They walked up to the stage manager.

"Excuse me, can we have our Poke Vision back please"

The manager looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to take them back after you submit them. They're already processed on to the tapes to be filmed tonight"

"But…but…but"

Serena walked away disappointed. She sat down under a tree, tears filling her eyes. It took so long to make it to town, it was sunset now and they would be playing the Poke Visions soon.

"Let's just give up Fennekin, its hopeless"

Serena walked back to find the others. Fennekin looked back at the stage and saw the manager carrying all the tapes to a projector on top of a hill. He placed them down right next to the projector and stood there guarding. For a moment Fennekin had a spark of hope inside of her, but then it disappeared. She knew it was over. She went to find Serena.

Later, the group walked to the theatre to watch Serena's Poke Vision.

"Let this night of terror begin" Serena mumbled.

Surprisingly, throughout the night, Serena's Poke Vision was never shown. After the show, Serena and Fennekin talked to each other away from the group.

"I don't get it, why didn't our Poke Vision show"

"I don't know Serena, but what happened to it?"

"You mean this?" a voice said behind them.

Froakie stood there holding a tape in his hands.

"I overheard you talking, so I grabbed it when no one was looking"

Serena smiled. She looked over at Ash and Chelsea. _"One day I'll tell him, when the time is right"_

"**As our heroes continued their jour-"**

"Chespin, is your story over yet?" Froakie asked

"Not yet"

Everyone groaned.

"What are the chances of Serena liking Ash anyway and why me and Fennekin"

"First of all, it's a story and Second of all, you and Fennekin like each other anyway"

"Do Not"

"Why are you holding hands then?"

Froakie and Fennekin both looked down. Froakies hand was over Fennekins paw. They turned away from each other blushing in embarrassment. Serena was glad it was only a story, it couldn't happen, could it?


End file.
